


James' Letter to his Son

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998
Summary: Harry knew he and his father were just alike, but he always heard it from others. It was nice to hear it from James himself.





	James' Letter to his Son

Professor Lupin slipped Harry a letter, just as he was about to leave the teacher’s office and return to his dormitory. The map was sitting open and blank on the desk in front of them. The professor had just talked to Harry in a way he’d never been talked to before, like a disappointed parent.

“Harry wait,” Professor Lupin grabbed Harry by the shoulder, “I’ve got something for you.”

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Even after all these years under the care of Mrs. Weasley, he still wasn’t used to people giving him things for no reason. 

“It’s from your father.” Professor Lupin looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck with eh hand that wasn’t holding a folded up piece of parchment. “He gave it to me when you were only a couple of months old. Just before you all had to go into hiding.”

The professor’s words confused Harry, nobody had ever told him mush about his parents. Especially not his father. He knew about his mother, and her love magic powerful enough to stop the killing curse, but his father was still shrouded in mystery.

“Anyway,” Lupin stuck the parchment out towards Harry and looked back at the floor. It occured to Harry the encounter must have been as strange for Lupin as it was for himself. “I guess it’s time I finally got it to you.”

“Thank you Professor,” Harry took the parchment and nearly sprinted back to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady tried to keep him outside the portrait hole to look at her latest piece of horrible artwork, but he kept repeating the password to her until she finally rolled her eyes and let him in. 

The common room was empty, thankfully, it was the middle of the night. Harry wanted to read whatever it was his father had to say in peace. He would tell Ron and Hermione about it in the morning, of course, but his first introduction to his father was something he wanted to keep to himself.

The fire began to roar magically beside him as he unfolded the paper and read. The writing was chicken scratch, it would have been nearly illegible to anyone who hadn’t been writing the exact same way for his entire life.

Harry,

I hope to Godric you’ll never have to read this letter. Dumbledore says as long as we keep fighting everything will end up okay, but it doesn’t seem that way right now. He’s a hopeful old coot, but he keeps us all safe and he keeps us all fighting. 

I hope you know him, Harry.

Anyway, this isn’t about Dumbledore. This is about you. Just in case I’m not around to tell you, there are some things you need to know.

Your mother is in the kitchen right now. She’d be so upset if she found me writing this letter. She thinks I’ve given up hope. I haven’t, though. I just looked at you, laying on the floor, staring up at us with so much love and your eyes and I got scared. 

The only thing that keeps me from seriously freaking out right now is knowing that you’ll be taken care of. We’ve got friends, you see, the best friends in the entire world. We had to leave them behind to go into hiding, and it was possibly the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. 

That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.

I might not be able to give you a lot of fatherly advice, Harry. Hell, even if I survive my advice might be shit (don’t tell you mother I swore). The only thing I know for sure, Harry, is that friends are the most important thing in the world. They will save you when it is impossible for you to save yourself. 

Make friends, baby boy, and keep them close. 

Love,

Dad

P.S I enclosed a picture of my best friends in the world, besides your mother, she drew the picture. Love you always, Harry.


End file.
